Belle
by MikaylaRose
Summary: Annabelle is an ordinary girl in New York city, but when she finds a mysterious box with only a candle, a clock and a tea pot; she quickly discovers that her life is more adventureous than she ever imagined! Set years after original story.
1. 1

1.

_She sat amongst the roses, flashes of red and white and yellow filled her small brown eyes._

_The breeze blew through her brown locks as she stood from her vibrate spot amongst the flowers._

_Book under her arm, she began to skip; skipping along the dirt ground as the bright light from the sun behind the trees shone between the large trunks._

_There was an eye- the same brown eyes that she had at the start. It blinked a couple of times before a single red tear escaped, falling down and down until…_

'Annabelle! Annabelle! Belle what are you doing!'

Belle opened her brown eyes, the whole left side of her body aching.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes to discover that she'd fallen asleep out on the balcony bench once again; although this time wearing a long pink gown which was for her sisters wedding- she was her bridesmaid.

'Belle get off there!' her mother Helena whelped, tugging her daughter by her arm and standing her up, dusting off the dress frantically.

Belle sighed quietly as her mother looked back to her, her eyes sharp as daggers.

'You will be wearing this for your sister's special day!' her mother snapped, her grey thick hair which was spun into a loose bun bobbing on the top of her head as she spoke. 'How do you think she'd feel if she knew THIS was how you were treating her wedding! By going outside and laying down on a bench for a nanna nap? In the DRESS!'

'It's not like Kennedy wanted me to be her bridesmaid anyway," Belle mumbled, bitterly.

Her mother huffed, throwing her long scarf around her and looking down at Belle along her elongated nose.

'Well whose problem is that?' her mother said, callously. 'Now, accompany me back inside. We have an important job to do.'

Her mother reached forward and grabbed Belle's arm, tugging her inside.

'And what is that?' Belle asked; shaking her mother off her once they had gotten off the balcony and returned back inside.

During Belle's absence the living room had been turned into a clothes dump with many various dresses and shoes and veils thrown everywhere.

In the far corner there was a large clothes screen where a loud, high-pitched sequel was coming from.

'Kennedy darling are you alright?' Helena cried, dashing over to the screen as fast as she could with her little red heels and peering around it where Kennedy was wearing an extremely tight wedding dress. 'What is this! Have you been eating again!'

'No! The dress has just shrunk in the wash!' Kennedy defended; the bottoms of her large behind protruding from the bottom of the dress.

Belle sat down awkwardly on the edge of one of the sofas and watched as her mother tugged Kennedy by her long blonde hair out from behind the screen and stood her up straight, small tears appearing in Kennedy's light green eyes

Belle smiled slightly seeing how chubby her older sister had gotten since her and her boyfriend Lance had decided to get married.

'What are you staring at!' Kennedy snapped, noticing Belle sitting on the chair.

Belle shook her head slightly as her mother took out a tape measure and measured Kennedy's waist.

'You've gained ten pounds!' Helen cried, angrily. 'How dare you!'

'I swear I haven't been eating- promise…!'

'I've got the food you wanted sis,' Belle's other older sister Mara whimpered, waddling into the room with three bags of McDonalds in her hand with a tray of sundaes in the other.

Mara paused as she saw her mother with the tape around Kennedy's waist and grinned slightly.

'I-I mean…?'

'KENNEDY!' Helena snapped, hitting her daughter across the face.

Helena was often like this to her two eldest daughters. They were never allowed to eat apart from when they went out on important occasions, and they were also never supposed to allow Belle to leave the house as they believed her to be too ugly for anyone to see- but the truth was; Belle was far more beautiful than any of the family had ever seen.

'It wasn't for me mother, I ordered Mara to get some food for Belle as no matter what she ate Belle would still be fat!' Kennedy lied, all too fast. 'You see! I was just doing a nice thing for a poor hungry girl!'

All eyes turned to Belle who just stammered but didn't say anything.

'But Belle has been asleep since she first tried on the dress when I was last here,' her mother said slowly and turning back around to Kennedy, glaring right down into her eyes. 'So think very hard before you try and lie to me again.'

Kennedy gulped silently before Helena stepped back slightly and walked towards Mara, hitting the McDonalds out of her hands and storming off down the halls.

'CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!' she yelled from down the hall.

Kennedy glared over at Mara, before her eyes turned to Belle.

'If this place isn't cleaned up before mother comes back, I will make your life a living hell,' she stated, walking over to her and leaning in extra close. 'Got it? Come on Mara, help me choose and outfit for tomorrow night's party.'

'Of course Kennedy,' Mara cried, tottering after her older sister as the "blushing" bride stormed off to her room.

Belle stood up and groaned, looking down at the trashed room.

She was often left to clean up after everyone else without any choice.

She began by placing all the potential bridal dresses in their boxes and placing them on the left sofa. She then picked up all the junk that had been dumped onto the coffee table and re-ordered all the magazines.

An hour later she plonked down onto the couch exhausted.

'What is this?' Helena demanded; walking into the room, her large black stilettos clicking on the wooden floorboards as she walked.

Belle sat up straight, breathing in deeply and hoping that her cleaning was up to scratch.

'Erm… everything is clean,' Belle stammered, hopeful.

She watched as her mother scanned her hawk-like eyes over the living room.

'Belle come here please,' Helena said, looking down at something on Belle's dress.

Belle gulped quietly, timidly walking over to her mother who looked down to her with a grimace.

'What are you wearing?'

Belle looked down to her current piece of clothing- she still hadn't changed from her bridesmaid dress and in the far left corner of it there was now a dark black blotch, possibly from the coffee mugs Belle had cleaned up.

'My dress,' Belle replied, timidly.

Helena reached down and grabbed the corner of Belle's dress, fire in her eyes.

'You ruined my daughters' dress!' Helena snapped.

'I-I didn't even notice-' Belle stammered, quickly.

Helena grabbed Belle by the arm and tugged her along the hallway, Kennedy and Mara's door opening slightly as they walked past.

Helena threw her youngest daughter into her bedroom and slammed shut the door, locking it with her own private key outside.

Belle sighed quietly, sitting up straight and rubbing her sore arm.

She knew that the real reason she was here was because Kennedy told Helena that she felt Belle was prettier and thinner than she was so this was her mothers' solution.

Belle sat up, dusting her dress down before slumping down on her bed and running her hands through her long brown hair.

She was really getting tired of everything that came with living here. She just dreamt of getting away, escaping into one of her favourite story-books- she loved reading.

Belle shuffled down to the end of her bed and looked out her window to the world below.

Being on the top floor of the highest building in New York did have its benefits; no-one else could hear Helena's frantic yelling, but the down-side was that there was no backyard, no beautiful garden. Oh how Belle dreamed of having a beautiful garden.

Belle lent down on the windowsill, looking up to the clouds and sky above and wishing for everything she could possibly think of, before falling straight to sleep.

She awoke to a startling prod just above her hip bone.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she looked around to where her mother was standing.

She threw a garbage bag at Belle and crossed her arms.

'As punishment for your failure,' she began, crossly. 'You will remove all the old clothes and magazines from the attic- and I'll have you know, that there is more up in that tiny space above our flat than you know.'

Helena's devilish eyes danced in their sockets before she stormed out of the room, the grim faces of Kennedy and Mara peered out from either side of Belle's door.

'Belle's in trouble,' Mara chanted, grinning.

Belle rolled her eyes before the two twits laughed and strutted off after their mother.

Belle stood up, quickly closing the door and changing into a pair of jeans and blue top before laying the stained dress out on her bed- she'd fix it later.

Taking the bag, she made her way out into the hallway, pulling down the ladder to the attic and clambering up into the dark, cramped space.

She switched on the lights and waddled along to the boxes in the corner, pulling them down and beginning to go through all the old magazines.

After throwing many various old items into the garbage bag, Belle finally took a well earned rest, sitting down and leaning against one of the old tall boxes.

She was soo tired and ready for sleep, but knowing that Helena had more chores for her to do downstairs she decided to remain where she was.

Hazily, she suddenly spied a large wooden box in the corner of the attic- it definitely wasn't there before?

Belle crawled over to the box, cleaning off the mountain of dust on the lid before trailing her fingers across the picture of a rose on the top.

With one shunt she opened the box, expecting some form of amazing treasure but in stead only finding three objects; and old tea pot, a golden candle stick and a broken clock.

Confused, she reached down to pick up the candle stick when she heard footsteps from the attic entrance.

'What is taking so-?'

Belle looked over to where Helena's head had popped up into the room, a face of both shock and concern flooding her face.

'Put all those things away right this instant,' Helena whimpered, her voice slow and worrisome.

Belle hastily placed the stuff away and closed the box, shoving it back into the corner before picking up the garbage bag.

'I'll get it, just go to your room,' Helena said, there wasn't even the slightest level of anger in her voice.

Belle stood up and crawled her way towards the stairs, hastily going back downstairs and walking down to her room, looking back to the attic where Helena was still standing on the top step, staring off to the box in the corner.

Belle closed her bedroom door before siting down against the door, wondering what was so horrible about that box.

After all, what could a candle stick, a clock and a tea pot have to do with anything?


	2. 2

**Heyyy! First let me say that i'm really sory that i havn't updates this in ages... the truth is that i have had the WORST writers block the past few months and I was strugling to even write a whole page of anything! Please bare in mind that this chapter was written over three months (the first half i wrote straight after the firt chapter and the second half ive written over the last week) so im sorry if ive missed or written someting wrong and if i have please do let me know :). Thanks soo much to everyone who's reviewed this story at the moment, if it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't exist so thanks and i hope you like it, its getting more into the story now and i have HEAPS of plans for the rest so yeah, review! :) Thanks you lovley people! MikaylaRose x**

* * *

2.

Helena didn't re-emerge from the attic for at least another hour when Belle heard her trample back down the stairs before closing them up.

Belle dashed over to her door and opened it slightly, watching as Helena heaved the heavy box down along the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

Sightly slightly, Belle closed her door and moved over to her bed, laying down and closing her eyes- falling straight to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, there was a note on her bedside table and her bedroom door was open.

She sat up, scratching her head before taking the note from the bed side table;

_Took the girls out shopping for new dresses for tonight's Yellow Ball. Left some old clothes on the table for you to wear. Mother. _

Belle threw the note down and stood up, walking down into the kitchen and over to the table, looking down at the two ugly long dresses left for her.

One was all too long and lacy with far too many frills and the other was fully dark yellow with long sleaves and looked more like a top than a dress.

Belle shook her head, not expecting anything better from her mother before turning around and walking over to the cupboards, making herself some cereal and orange juice before returning to the sink to wash up the whole families' breakfast dishes.

After showering and changing into a pretty green top and skirt, she returned to the kitchen to look down at the two dresses.

Suddenly an idea struck her and she returned to her room with both of the dresses, taking out her old sewing machine and kit before getting straight to work- she only had a few more hours until the party.

Before long she had made a beautiful long, flowing yellow dress with a matching bow tie she had made with the remaining material.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door, which told her that her mother and sisters had returned, so she hastily hid the dress and returned to her bed, sitting down and grabbing a book.

'Look what we bought!' her sisters yelled from the hallway, showing off their five bags each and grinning. 'Can't wait to see your outfit Annasmell!'

They laughed and went off into their rooms to change- there was now only an hour until the party.

Helena took off her gloves and walked down into Belle's room, Belle looking up at her mother.

'Did you choose a dress?' she asked, almost cruelly.

Belle nodded, almost too happily.

'Yes well, get ready please we must be off soon,' her mother stated, before wondering off into her own room to get ready for the party.

Belle quickly closed her door and changed into her elegant yellow dress, placing the yellow bow into her brown hair and doing her make-up in her small wall mirror.

There was a sudden banging on her door and her mother's voice yelled, "HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!'

Belle moved over to the door before suddenly realising she hadn't thought about shoes!

'BELLE!'

Sighing she shoved on her favourite pair of boots, but luckily her dress covered them so you couldn't really see.

'BELLE-'

Belle emerged from her room just as her mother was about to enter, Helena's was amazed- Belle looked beautiful.

Helena was just wearing a small yellow dress with a white jacket and high heels accompanied by a hat. She looked nice, but Belle looked better.

'I'm ready,' she said, grinning.

Her mother didn't speak; she merely turned around and stalked off down the hallway.

Belle followed her mother to the front door where her two sisters stood, gob-smacked at how lovely Belle looked.

'But she…' Kennedy argued, but no-one was listening.

The whole limo ride was spent in silence; a few times Kennedy or Mara would glare over at Belle but looked away almost instantly.

When they arrived at Lawrence Acorns Summer Villa, the four of them departed from the limo and walked over to the house; Belle was of course behind the others.

They entered the main house, Helena and Kennedy greeting a few people before making it up to the chubby Lawrence Acorn- Helena's boss and one of the richest men in the northern hemisphere.

'My dearest Helena how great it is to see you,' Lawrence said, kissing her hand.

Helena made this weird giggling sound which made Belle question the real reason why they were even here.

'The pleasure is all mine Lawrence,' Helena said, sighing and fluttering her false eyelashes. 'Oh and these are my fabulous daughters, Kennedy and Mara.'

Helena practically pulled her daughters over and shoved them in front of her, applying a fake smile and patting their heads like the poodles they really were.

'Excellent to meet you both,' Lawrence said, shaking the girl's hands. 'Oh but what about the other child? The youngest… er… Annabelle? That's what the file said?'

Helena half-grinned.

'You read my file,' she said, in a sad attempt to flirt with her over-sized boss.

'Of course, you are my employee,' Lawrence replied, not even noticing Helena's flirtatious tone.

Lawrence peered around Helena to spy Belle, standing awkwardly behind the other three with her hands behind her back.

'Mercy me, Helena is this yours?' he asked, walking over to Belle and kissing her hand. 'This divine beauty, standing here alone without a dance partner how horrible!'

Helena grunted and crossed her arms impatiently- she knew she shouldn't have bought Belle.

Belle blushed slightly, attempting to tug her hand away from the boisterous Lawrence but with no prevail.

'Hey Charles get over here!' Lawrence yelled, as a tall tanned boy in a sharp yellow suit walked over to them and grinned down at Belle. 'Annabelle this is my son Charles. I hope you two will get along very well.'

From behind them Belle heard Kennedy and Mara began to protest but were hushed by Helena who obviously had other plans for Lawrence and didn't want to ruin it.

'Your hand my lady,' Charles said, with a smile that could make any girl melt.

Unsure about what to do, Belle found herself taking the handsome strangers hand and he swept her out onto the dance floor, the pair dancing elegantly together- Belle feeling her older sisters eyes following her the whole way but she refused to look.

'So how come I've never seen you before?' Charles asked her suddenly.

'Oh… I… don't get out much,' Belle said, quickly.

'Right… that explains you're really good tan then?' Charles pointed out, sounding almost disappointed.

'Erm… well I like to garden… a lot…' Belle responded, shakily.

She preferred when they weren't talking actually.

Charles nodded, although he didn't seem convinced.

They moved right around to the side of the dance floor where Kennedy and Mara stood and as the couple swept pass, Kennedy extended her right foot ever so slightly, causing Belle to loose her footing and trip backwards.

Her dress was ripped all the way up to her knees from the pressure of the shoe, and just as she fell onto the ground a waiter carrying a bottle of punch tripped over the stray fabric and dropped the entire contents of the punch bottle over Belle's head.

The whole room was silent, just watching the poor girl on the floor.

Kennedy and Mara shared a little giggle as Helena grinned mischievously although quickly wiping away the smirk in case someone else saw her.

Belle stood up, her hair was drenched and there were long black lines under her eyes from her mascara. The dress was absolutely ruined- she was absolutely ruined.

Belle could feel the tears trying to escape her eyes but she held them in, pushing past the audience and out of the room.

'You must forgive her, she's a little but clumsy,' Helena has said as Belle ran out; however she did not sound even the slightest bit remorseful.

Belle ran along a deserted corridor, the punch dripping from her dress and the tears running from her eyes.

She knew that Kennedy had tripped her up- it was pretty obviously.

Belle was aware that none of her family liked her, but that was just plain cruel- and in front of everyone at the party… especially Charles, although it wasn't as if that was going very well according to Belle anyway.

Belle managed to find her way outside and into the gardens, sitting down on the edge of an almost picturesque fountain.

She looked down at herself in the reflection of the water.

She was just plain ugly! Nothing to argue about it; just an ugly, ugly girl who should never amount to anything or even be allowed to leave the house because she was that ugly.

'Belle,' Belle said, aloud. 'It's supposed to mean "beauty". Yeah, got that name wrong mom.'

'Are you sure about that dear?'

Belle quickly stood up, alerted to the presence of someone else but there was nothing there.

'Who's there?' Belle asked, wiping her eyes in an attempt to see clearer.

'I'm right here deary…'

Belle looked around, the voice seeming to come from behind her.

'Where?'

'Down here.'

Belle looked down and in stead of seeing her own reflection in the water like before; she saw the reflection of an elderly lady with raggedly clothes and a grim expression on her face.

'Who are you? Why are you… in the fountain?' Belle asked, leaning down.

'Oh I am not in the fountain dear, I am merely projecting myself into the fountain,' the old lady replied.

Belle shook her head, looking down.

'No, no, no,' she cried, sourly. 'Great, my life is just getting better and better. So, my whole family hates me for some reason, I am the ugliest thing on earth and lastly- and this one is the best- I am talking to an old lady who has merely "projected" herself into a fountain. My life sucks.'

The elderly lady laughed.

'You have the optimism of your great great great great great grandfather,' the lady said, smiling. 'And that optimism was very little.'

'Wow, that's a lot of greats,' Belle pointed out, still looking grimly to the ground.

'Listen here you,' the old lady said, sternly and Belle leant over to her. 'If you don't want my assistance then fine, ignore me. But from what I have observed, your life is not looking to amazing right now but with my help you can turn it around and find out your true family.'

Belle lowered her eyes.

'True family?' She repeated. 'What do you mean?'

'Do you ever feel lost? Alone? Ugly?' the lady asked, quickly.

Belle nodded.

'All the time.'

'Do you ever find yourself getting lost within your books, wishing of adventure and another life?'

Belle nodded again.

'It's like you know me!' Belle cried, smiling.

'Exactly, I do know you Annabelle,' the elderly lady explained. 'And I can help you.'

Belle sighed, unsure and sitting back up on the side of the fountain.

'How?' she asked, after a while.

'Find the candle, the clock and the tea pot,' the elderly lady said. 'They will help you to uncover the mystery of your family and your past. We need your help Annabelle, you need to come home.'

'Home? Where? Why? What's wrong?' Belle asked, quickly.

'I cannot tell you,' the elderly lady said, hastily. 'But there is one thing I can tell you… you are beauty, no matter what anyone else says.'

Belle could feel her heart pounding as she watched the old lady begin to disappear.

'No don't go,' she yelled, reaching her hand into the water.

'Did you make a friend Annasmell?' the vile voice of Kennedy mocked and Belle snapped out of her day dream.

Belle looked over to Kennedy who was with Mara and her mother Helena.

'Come on Belle, we must leave,' Helena said, forcefully. 'If it weren't for your stupid klutziness we could be living in this ho-'

Helena's voice trailed off as Belle glared at her.

Belle stood up, her eyes looking fierce. She walked straight past her sisters and her mother, glaring deeply at each of them.

She didn't care anymore.

She was soo angry.

They ruined her night and now they even THINK about blaming her for something!

Belle led the silenced other three through the house, not making eye contact with anyone until they reached the front door.

'Belle, hey!' Charles yelled, walking over to her. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, perfectly fine thanks,' Belle snapped, pulling down her now extremely short dress and walking off down towards the limo.

Belle was forced to sit on a little pillow the whole ride home and she just plainly glared out the window, not caring anymore.

If the old lady was right, then she had bigger problems on her hands and no longer did she care about what Helena, Mara or even Kennedy said or did to her- she had to find those objects from the attic.

They arrived home and they filed inside in a single file, Belle going straight to her room.

'I would like a word with you after,' Helena said to Belle, as she was about to close the door.

Belle just glared at her for a few seconds before closing the door.

Belle collapsed down onto the ground, her head in her hands and holding back even more tears.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't- she had to be strong about this or her mother would use that against her.

Belle changed into a pair of jeans and a plain red top, brushing through her strawberry punch smelling hair and tying into a bun.

She wiped off her make-up before opening her door and emerging into the hallway.

She could see her mother sitting in the living room facing the other way sipping a cup of tea waiting for her.

'Ooo you're in trouble,' Kennedy laughed, peering out from her room and smiling at Belle's predicament.

'We both know who should be in trouble Kennedy,' Belle said, quietly. 'Actually did you know that the name Kennedy means armoured or deformed head? Just letting you know.'

Belle walked off from the now irritated Kennedy and made her way into the living room.

'You wanted to speak with me,' Belle said, her mother still facing the other way.

'Yes Belle, sit,' Helena said, in an oddly calm voice.

The lights in the room were really dim and the curtains were fully drawn. There was an odd stench of cigarette smoke in the room which was odd because as far as Belle knew Helena didn't smoke.

Belle sat down on the single armchair opposite her mother, who still wouldn't look at her.

'You embarrassed me greatly tonight,' Helena said, plainly. 'No other words for it. I was thoroughly, and immensely disgraced.'

'But it wasn't my fault it was-'

'Don't you dare try and blame someone else for your mistakes,' Helena snapped, quickly. 'You were the one who decided to ruin both of my dresses by editing and changing them for yourself- just plain selfish. Then you decide to go out dancing with the son of my boss of whom I had already arranged with both Mara and Charles that they were to dance together tonight. And if that were not enough, you trip yourself over in a sad bid to make it look as if my Kennedy had tripped you-'

'But she did-'

'If you cut me off one more time I will lock you out of the apartment!' Helena said, immediately calming herself down straight afterwards. 'So, for your punishment… I have no choice. As from next week, you are officially homeless.'

'What!'

'You heard Annabelle,' Helena stated, taking a sip of tea. 'You are nineteen, you can take care of yourself and I no longer want you under my roof. You disobey my orders, you mock your sisters and I am no longer putting up with it-'

'But this isn't fair-'

'THAT IS IT!' Helena cried, almost throwing down her tea and grabbing her daughter by her arm, dragging her to the door and throwing her on the floor outside. 'You may return inside in the morning to collect your clothing and then I never want to see your ugly face again!'

Helena slammed shut the door, leaving Belle alone in the hallway outside.

'Homeless,' Belle said standing and gripping the place where her mother had grasped her arm. 'She… she can't…'

But Belle knew that there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't as strong as she thought.

Belle knelt down against the wall and closed her eyes, hoping that her mother would open the door and let her back inside soon.

'_You are beauty…'_

Belle opened her eyes.

The elderly lady's voice…?

'The candle, the clock, the tea pot…' Belle said, standing. 'What did she do with them…?'

Suddenly Belle spied something on the wall which gave her an idea.

'The trash,' she said, looking at the little trash collector.

She stood up and went over to the elevator, selecting the ground floor and hopping inside.

When she reached the bottom floor she raced outside into the cold night and around the side of the apartment block where the large bins for the whole apartment stood.

Luckily for Belle the trash got collected tomorrow which meant the stuff would hopefully still be there.

She lent up against the side, rummaging through the random pieces of trash and trying deeply to ignore the stench that the trash was emitting.

Finally she found the old cardboard box she saw Helena carry and she pulled it out and onto the ground.

She sat down in front of the box and pulled open the top as small rain droplets began to fall to the ground from the large dark clouds above.

She immediately pulled out the candle stick and looked down upon the mysterious golden object.

There was nothing special about it really, just an ordinary candle stick.

Belle moved onto the tea pot, noticing that it too was completely ordinary.

Lastly she pulled out the clock, although just like the other two it was plain ordinary.

She sighed, placing the clock back into the box with the others.

As the rain began to pour heavier she tugged the box towards the wall where there was a bit of cover and pulled her knees towards her body.

Pulling out the candle stick, she suddenly wished that she had a match so she could at least see a bit better.

She placed the candle stick beside her and found herself drifting off to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning both to her delight and amazement, the candle stick beside her was lit.

'How?' she stated, looking down to a small puddle beside her and seeing her own reflection gazing back.

She smiled slightly and looked back to the candle, blowing out the three small flames.

Perhaps her luck was now changing…

* * *

**Review pleasee :) x**


	3. 3

Hey all! Sorry I've taken so long to upload this, its just my Uni exams are coming up soon so I' ve been studying like 24/7! This isn't as long as the previous 2 chapters, but not by much and soon all your answers will be revealed, you just have to keep reading! Thanks so much for all your reviews and for reading this story, its means a lot. A special mention to Rose Emeraldfay, just because you're lovely and you've really been helping me finish these chapters! Thanks so much! MikaylaRose x

* * *

3.

Belle waited three more hours for her mother and her two sisters to leave the apartments and to go out for their daily manicure/pedicure/massage treatments- the three hours spent mainly throwing various objects that had fallen from the bin against the adjacent wall.

Belle looked up towards the clouded sky.

Through the hazy mist, she could see the sun which was towards the middle of the sky, telling her it was around midday.

She looked back down to the three objects two of them still sitting in the box beside her.

Well, she couldn't really just sit here all day waiting for something to happen…and besides, the old lady told her that the clock, the candle and the teapot were the key and someone somewhere needed her help which made her even more curious.

She placed the candle stick back inside the box and pulled herself up, her legs aching from being in such a cramped position all night.

She turned around to pick up the box and began to walk, down and out of the alleyway and out into the streets.

She rarely got to leave the house, but on the rare occasion that her mother would permit her to, Belle often liked to spend her days down at her favourite little library of old and rare books.

She'd always loved reading.

Belle walked merrily along the busy street path, humming to herself and watching and listening as the birds twittered in the trees and the cars drove hastily by.

She often wondered why people were always in so much of a hurry.

Why always be driving manically around or walking at the speed of light when you can slow everything down and just enjoy the moment.

Belle firmly believed that if life could stop for just a second, perhaps people could see how beautiful the world truly was.

After crossing two busy roads and cutting through a pretty dodgy alleyway, Belle arrived at the small library that she loved soo much.

She climbed the little stairs and pushed open the door, the tiny little bell jingling as she did so.

"Ah Belle!" chirped the owner of the shop and Belle's best friend Morris as he peered up from behind the counter.

"Hello Morris," Belle said, merrily and walking over to her plump friend.

Morris Butterfield was an elderly, large man with huge rimmed glasses and a very odd fashion sense. As well as owning the rare book store, he was also an inventor and had known Belle since she was born, often showing her his marvellous failed attempts at the latest in the invention world.

Belle plonked the box on the table and walked around the counter to look at what Morris had been doing.

"What is that?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

Morris bent down and picked up a small tea cup, holding in his large hands.

"I have been trying to come up with a way to make this very tea cup move, that way when you want tea it can just go re-fill itself!'

"Then why don't you invent a tea pot to come to you so that the teacup doesn't even have to leave?" Belle suggested, turning around and opening the box.

Morris scratched his head.

"What a marvellous idea!" he cried. "I knew I could rely on you Belle."

Belle smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," she replied, as she pulled out the tea pot. "And this could be your prototype."

She handed out the tea pot and Morris looked at with great amazement.

"Why that looks positively perfect!" he cried. "Where did you get it from?"

Morris placed the teacup on the counter and took the tea pot, picking up his favourite magnifying glass and examining it closely.

"I found it, up in my attic… before Helena kicked me out," Belle said, slowly.

She knew Morris would get upset about the fact that Helena kicked her out, he was very protective of her.

"She WHAT!" Morris cried, dropping the tea pot but quickly swinging around to catch it, accidentally knocking the small tea cup onto the ground

"Oh no!" Morris said, sadly.

"It's okay," Belle said, bending down and picking up the tea cup. "It's only chipped a little."

Belle stood back up, showing Morris the little chip in the tea pot.

"Aw damn, can't use that now," he replied, glumly. "You can keep it if you want."

Morris turned around, placing the tea pot back onto the bench and going off into the back room where all of his inventing gear was.

Belle looked down at the little tea cup.

It was white, with a little purple row of flowers around the rim.

"I will name you, Chip," she said, smiling. "Cos if it weren't for that chip in you, you'd be a little experiment right now."

"Are you talking to the cup?" Morris yelled from the back room.

"Yes, and don't take that tone with… with Mrs Potts around!" Belle cried, grinning.

"You named the tea pot," Morris said, grinning and looking back at Belle through the doorway.

"Yes, yes I did,' she replied, smiling. "Anyway don't wreak the pot yet, I've got to do something with it first. I'm using the computer."

Morris nodded and returned to his work.

Belle placed the tea cup onto the bench with the teapot and made her way through the isles of books until she reached the creaky stairs which lead to all the computers on the top floor.

She went up the stairs and turned on one of the three computers.

For hours and hours she looked up everything she could about the candle, the clock and the teapot but with no result.

Perhaps they were just ordinary junk… and maybe she had just imagined the old lady….

"Annabelle, you've been here for hours perhaps it's time to go home?" Morris said to Belle, struggling to get up the stairs.

Belle looked up from the computer and half-smiled.

"What's the point, Helena kicked me out remember," Belle responded, softly.

"I have called your… mother… and she has agreed to let you stay, after all I said that if she did not I would tell the whole world about her nose job and she would not like that," Morris said, grinning slightly.

Belle half-smiled, but looked away.

"What's wrong child?" he asked, walking over to her and leaning against the other side of the desk she was working at. "You look so glum. I've just told you good news, you can go home."

"But that's not good news Morris," Belle replied. "I'd rather be out on the streets really."

Morris pulled a chair from over at the other desk and sat down opposite her, grasping her hands.

"Look Annabelle, I have known you for a very long time," he began. "And ever since you were born you hated everything about this place. You felt that you did not belong, that people were holding you back, you wanted adventure and excitement! Well Annabelle, you are a big girl now. You can't just sit around and wait for things to happen. You gotta go out and do them! But you can't do that, from in alleyway now can you?"

Belle looked down, breathing in deeply.

"I suppose it would be nice to have a shower," she said, looking up and smiling. "And seeing Kennedy and Mara's ugly faces when I come back will be pleasant."

"That's my girl!" Morris said, grinning. "Now on with you, on with you. I've got to close up shop."

Belle smiled, standing up and beginning to head off downstairs.

"Oh and Belle," Morris called, and Belle paused at the top of the stairs. "I also found a couple of books you might like downstairs; I put them with all your stuff.

"Thanks Morris," Belle replied, before continuing down the stairs.

Belle returned to the counter placing the teapot and the cup into the box and looking down at the three books beside it.

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, The Wizard of OZ and Sherlock Holmes.

Belle smiled.

She had read all of these books a million times, so why was Morris soo eager for her to read them again.

Belle opened one of the books and inside the cover was a little note which read, '_They didn't just sit around- they found their adventure. Morris.'_

Belle shook her head, placing the books into the box as well, before leaving the library.

She stepped out into the cool night air, and hurried along on her way home, racing through the streets and not even having time to admire the beautiful stars in the sky.

When Belle reached the apartment, her mother and sisters were emerging from the limo and were on their way inside.

Helena looked over to her and beckoned her closer.

"There you are," she snapped, viciously. "So I see you went off and dobbed on little old me for playing a little joke huh?"

"Dibber dobber!" Kennedy and Mara chanted; three dozen shopping bags under each blubbery arm.

"I just thought-"

"Ah, no talking," Helena cut off. "Now, tonight is your sisters Hen's night, so we hope that you will behave and just… sort of stay out of our way, okay!"

Belle nodded, noticing her mothers' eye wondering down to the box.

"What's that rubbish?" she demanded, hitting the box with her bony hand.

"Erm... books, from the library," Belle stammered, quickly.

"Yes well… hide that later will you," Helena ordered, pushing past Belle and leading them inside.

Kennedy and Mara both glared down at Belle before trotting after their mother.

Belle was partly glad about being able to return inside.

The first thing she did was shower and change into a pair of clean clothes. She brushed her hair and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes for a split second before she felt something fall onto her face.

"There's your dress for tonight, be ready by nine," said the voice of her mother and the door was slammed shut.

Belle moved the fabric off her face and sat up, looking down at the dress.

It wasn't as ghastly as the last two dresses Belle was given, but it wasn't great either.

It was bright purple, with one broken strap and the lace at the bottom had all torn.

She could fix this- easy.

She looked at the clock.

It was quarter to nine! She had to work, FAST!

She quickly began to fix up the dress, detaching both straps so it was now strapless dress and mending up the lace and replacing it was some pretty white frills she had left in her sewing kit.

"BELLE! HURRY UP!" cried Helena's voice from outside the door.

Belle quickly finished the last stitch before changing into the dress and putting on a nice pair of white flats.

She brushed her hair into a tight bun and applied the tiniest dabs of make-up before emerging from her room just as her mother was about to yell at her again.

"Ready," Belle said, smiling.

"Good- follow," Helena said, leading her daughter out into the main room where Kennedy and Mara, as well as all of their other "friends" were all sitting drinking wine.

The room was completely littered, with stuff everywhere and the remainder of what looked like men's pants all over the ground.

Belle had missed the whole party.

"Just sit here and be quiet," Helena said, pointed to a chair just out of the main circle before Helena sat back down right in the middle of the group and recommenced with the conversation.

The party went on for what felt like ages to Belle, of who just sat in the corner in silent as the other partied and danced.

At about ten thirty there was an abrupt ringing at the door which caused the whole party to pause.

"Belle, get that will you!" Helena yelled from over the music.

"YEAH BEEEEEEELLLL!" the blushing bridge Kennedy yelled, as she danced atop the kitchen table.

Belle sighed before standing and walking over to the door and opening it.

"Morris," Belle said, shocked. He never visited her at home. "What are you doing here?"

"Belle, glad I caught you," he replied, "I emailed an old friend and found some information about your teapot and those other artefacts. I showed him the photos I had taken whilst you were upstairs and I found out some interesting results."

Morris handed her a large folder and smiled.

"Thanks Morris that's really great of you," Belle replied, as the music was blared even louder. "BYE!"

Morris nodded and began to walk off.

Belle closed the front door, before sneaking down into her room and closing her bedroom door behind her.

Even with the door fully closed, the music was still incredibly loud.

Belle sat down on her bed, opening up the folder and taking out the sheets of paper;

* * *

**_Email Address: .net_**

_Dear Morris,_

_Well, first let me say what interesting artefacts you have found! I have not see something as rare as these three objects since I helped open Tutankhamen's tomb many years ago now!_

_Firstly, these items seem to be from somewhere around the seventeenth century AD. I'd say that judging from the fine craftsmanship that it was from somewhere in France, especially judging by the painting ability. Also, I found a few markings around the outside of the clock when examined closer with a magnifying glass which led me to believe that it around sometime during the reign if King Adam and Queen Belle which if course like everything back then ended in tragedy with both the King, Queen and the whole family being murdered by a still unknown assassin. Luckily, their son did survive and still to this day no-one knows anything about him. Perhaps your friend is somehow related to these two great rulers? After all, how else could she have gotten these artefacts?_

_Anyway, hopping I assisted you in any way I could,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your old friend, Arthur Percival of Oxford University, England._

* * *

Belle looked up.

From France? So how did her mother get them?

Could she possibly be related to that long lost son somehow?

How was that even possible?

There were a million things running through Belle's head and none of them made sense at the moment, yet her thoughts were interrupted when her drunken sister burst through the door.

"Belle, there is red wine all over you," Kennedy said, grinning and holding a glass of red wine in her hand as all her friends appeared behind her.

"No there isn't," Belle replied, almost too stupidly.

Her sister lent forward and threw the whole glass of red wine all over the purple dress.

"Now there is!" Kennedy laughed, leading her friends off and away into the living room.

Belle sighed, closing the door and looking down at her dress.

"Why is it that I'm always the one in the wet dress?" she asked herself, dazedly before looking over to the pile of books.

Perhaps it was about time she made her own adventure.

* * *

**Review please :) x**


End file.
